Invocando al demonio
by mai leonhart
Summary: Un demonio te concede tres deseos, que le pederías? Y si tu primer deseo es que se convierta en tu esclavo? Aviso: Yaoi Saunaru ¿GaaNaru?


Invocando al demonio

**Invocando al demonio**

**Primer deseo.**

En un mundo muy distinto en el que no existía el día y la noche, un chico joven, pero no por eso humano, estaba esperando enfrente de una fuente casi con la misma impaciencia con la que un ser humano esperaría por su amada. Llevaba toda su larga existencia esperando a que el color azul de la fuente se volviera rojo, y por fin ese día había llegado.

Giro su cabeza dejando ver más claramente sus mejillas marcadas por tres líneas en cada lado, de su cabeza salían dos pequeños cuernos justo un poco encima de sus puntiagudas orejas y de su espalda salían dos pequeñas alas negras. No era más que un demonio de nivel inferior, por lo que todavía no controlaba del todo sus poderes y solamente hacía conjuros menores.

- ¡Gaara-niisan, mira a cambiado de color! – dijo el rubio a su hermano que se encontraba como siempre vigilándolo.

- Bueno Naruto, recuerda las reglas cúmplele los tres deseos y… - no pudo seguir ya que su hermano le interrumpió.

- y cuando pida su último deseo devórale el alma, lo sé, lo sé. Ahora, ¿Puedo irme? – dijo Naruto haciendo que al mismo tiempo que hacia su pregunta sonriera de forma forzada.

Gaara sabía que para Naruto era su primera misión, pero estaba preocupado ya que nunca escuchaba lo que le decían. Él ya había hecho las suficientes misiones como para conocer mejor el mundo de los humanos, mas que el de los demonios, y también que los humanos no se merecían el mas mínimo perdón por su codicia.

- Si... – afirmo a su vez con la cabeza el pelirrojo.

- ¡Bien! – Justo en el momento en el que iba a entrar el rubio se giró – Ah, dile a mama que volveré lo más rápido posible. Y que…- cuando estaba a punto de acabar este resbaló y cayó dentro de la fuente, haciéndole desaparecer en una brillante de luz.

Ahora si Gaara estaba preocupado de cómo le iría a Naruto. Después de todo no podía cometer ningún error tonto de los suyos, ¿Verdad?

En el mundo humano, un joven de pelo negro y piel extremadamente pálida volvía a su casa al volver de la universidad, lo única cosa que le daba la bienvenida era el cartel de su casa en la que ponía Cuya Sasuke. Pero hoy algo nuevo había en su casa y eso era un chico sentado en el suelo justo en medio de la entrada,

- ¿Quién eres? – No pregunto por curiosidad sino para saber a quien era el osado de entrar en su casa.

- Hola, me llamo Naruto y soy un demonio. - dijo el rubio levantando a su vez la mano haciendo una especie de saludo militar.

- Aja…- agarro la mano de la mano con el que hacia el saludo e hizo que se levantara a la salida - Muchas gracias por venir pero no me interesa unirme a ninguna secta.

Cuando ya consiguió hacerlo salir afuera cerró la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo, una mano. El brazo atravesaba la puerta y la mano le agarraba fuertemente del hombro. Al poco apareció unos ojos azules y esta fue cogiendo forma de una cara humana.

- Tú me invocaste. – dijo el rubio con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la casa y la otra mitad fuera todavía.

- ¿Invocarte?- pensó el pelinegro y de pronto una imagen de el mismo pintando unos extraños círculos en el suelo apareció en su mente - De eso hace una semana.

- ¿Una semana? – preguntó el rubio dudoso.

- Si… - contesto ya cansado el Cuya.

- No es mi culpa, el camino para ir al mundo humano no esta bien señalizado.- dijo Naruto excusarse por su pequeño retraso y recordó los motivos por los que estaba ahí- Ahora dime que tres deseos quieres.

Naruto parecía emocionado por concederle los deseos y Sasuke… digamos que solo pensaba en como deshacerse de él.

- Mira no estoy interesado en ningún deseo.- Intentó hacerlo sacar de nuevo de su casa.

- ¿Entonces por que me llamaste? – pregunto esta vez enfadado el rubio, al mismo tiempo que era empujado para afuera.

- En ese momento estaba enfadado, nada más. – contestó el pelinegro mostrando un leve cuando recordaba el motivo.

- Enfadado, tal vez… ¿por un asunto amoroso? – diana pensó el rubio al ver que el Sasuke había parado de intentarlo echar.

- ¿Si te lo cuento te irás?

Era cierto que estaba curioso por saber el motivo por el que lo había invocado, pero si se iba como le explicaba a su hermano que había fracasado en su primera misión

- No puedo prometerte eso… - dijo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sollozar y a aspirar por la nariz.

- Vale, para de llorar.

- Al menos dime un deseo.

- Que no… - Sasuke comprobó en pocos minutos que los demonios eran realmente cabezotas, al menos este lo era.

- Por faaaa… - suplico el rubio

- Vale- solo con esa palabra hizo que la cara del rubio cambiara a una de alegría- Primero quiero que hagas bajar de los cielos al arcángel Miguel, segundo quiero que invoques del inframundo a Satán y tercero quiero que los hagas bailar una Sevillana justo delante de mi casa.

- ¡Eso es imposible!

- ¿Entonces que sabes hacer?

- Podría hacer que alguien se enferme por sarampión.

Esto fue lo que colmo el vaso, por lo que esta vez si lo que echaría de su casa aunque tuviese que llamar a los cazafantasmas, a un cura o a quien fuera…

- Lárgate.

- Por favor noooo, haré cualquier cosa que tú quieras. – con esa última palabra a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea que seguramente haría que l rubio le dejase en paz de una vez.

- Pues entonces conviértete en mi esclavo.

Ya estaba ahora solo tenía que abrir la puerta y el rubio… se desnudara delante de él. Vale, algo había fallado en su plan.

- Como usted mande, después de todo estoy aquí para satisfacer todos sus deseos. – dijo sacando su ropa y acercándose peligrosamente al moreno.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Hola

He regresado, pero no con el fic de el video (con el que a propósito me esta costando horrores acabarlo ToT) ¿Por qué una comedia? No estoy segura del todo creo que mas bien era para cambiar un poco y tocar otros géneros además del de terror.

Bueno, si tenéis alguna duda o tengo alguna errata (o simplemente queréis amenazarme de muerte) con este o con otro fic mandadme un comentario y yo os lo contestaré.

Un besazo a todos


End file.
